


“浓妆”

by qmqhb



Category: Listen Up - Fandom, 说唱听我的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb
Summary: 大学生AU，上中下三篇，中下有女装车
Relationships: 廖效浓/张思源, 浓源
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生AU，上中下三篇，中下有女装车

廖效浓这人说聪明也聪明说笨也笨，高三转来没几天就无缝跟上学习进度，把张思源泡到手之余还扎扎实实地跟人考上了同一所大学，可又一整年都没改掉那口脆生生的广普，好像语言方面的技能点全点到颜值上去了。

他们恋爱谈得隐秘，连双方室友都不知情，张思源其实对廖效浓的慎重十分不屑，异地的大学，身边没有从小玩到大的朋友也没有家人，在外人面前有什么必要躲躲藏藏？

彼时他正被廖效浓搭着肩，两人看上去就一对普普通通的好兄弟，站在篮球场边上等着轮替。廖效浓屈指捏捏他的脸安抚，说思源乖咯，不着急，再等等。

张思源压着帽檐，在初秋料峭的天气里把下颚往卫衣里缩，觉得对面那几个往这里打量的女生全都心怀不轨，而自己是手无缚鸡之力的护花使者。他相信廖效浓，不至于担心这朵木愣愣的花被人摘走，但隔三差五被人用眼神和言语调戏也已经足够让他不爽，事后一起打篮球的哥们儿还跟他煽风点火：真羡慕廖效浓那小子哎，那么多漂亮妹子来搭讪，他随便挑就好了。

我不漂……不是，我不帅吗？为什么她们就盯着廖效浓不放？张思源忿忿。

你帅虽帅矣，身高不足。

张思源噎住。转念一想也对，那一个个前凸后翘踩着小高跟直奔一米七的妹子他一个也驾驭不了。

专业不同导致他们上课和住宿都不在一起，忙起来甚至没空一起吃饭，张思源按捺了几天还是忍不住，听廖效浓说在教室做小组作业，下了课就绕路跑去假装偶遇了，结果到那儿一看，好啊廖效浓跟俩妹子有说有笑地喝奶茶呢。

张思源走近的时候顺耳听了几句，他一下子就听出来了，其中一个女生在帮衬着另一个说话，什么明明约好了时间谁谁谁却突然变卦失约，还好浓浓你学得好不然她都不知道要怎么写，她还特意给你点了奶茶，我都说了奶茶怎么够嘛，等方案定下来晚上让她请你吃饭啦……

听得张思源心里绿茶雷达滴滴嘟嘟直响，又不好表现出来，只能笑嘻嘻地过去俯身勾住廖效浓脖子，把小尖下巴戳到他颈窝，歪过头去挨着他问：巧了啊浓，我刚还在隔壁上课，等会儿烧烤去不去啊，给你发消息都没回。

张思源凑过来神态自若的，倒让廖效浓不大好意思地把脑袋往边上撇开了点：去的，刚才没看手机。然后才后知后觉地反应过来，跟两个女生解释说抱歉晚上有约了。

女生识趣，知道自己那点同学情谊和小心思都算不上什么，感觉嘻嘻哈哈地打趣过去换了话题。张思源也不走，干脆就在旁边扯了张椅子坐下了，坐也坐不规矩，岔开腿反坐在椅子上，胳膊交叠搭上椅背垫着下巴，笑眯眯地听他们谈小组作业。

（来帮忙说媒的女生见缝插针地给身旁好友发消息：我怎么觉得你家浓浓的这个哥们更帅啊，好可爱。  
好友：真的吗，为什么我觉得他有点凶……）

廖效浓的桃花旺到这件事连他们大学生活的小插曲都算不上，张思源知道自己如果真为这种事而计较那日子可就没法过了，但知道归知道，感情如果能靠理智克服那也就不叫感情了。他终于、又一次、睁着狗狗眼、跟廖效浓提：我们公开吧？

廖效浓拒绝了他，意料之中。

他们都不是热衷于在大庭广众下亲昵的人，张思源想公开也不过是为了满足那一点儿占有欲，不是为了在外人面前牵手，毕竟即使异性情侣公开亲密也可能令身边人不自在，他才不想在普遍保守的大环境下那么高调。

但廖效浓的拒绝实在果决无情，狗狗尾巴耷下来，不甘心地嘀咕：我觉得也不会有什么坏影响，还能帮我们挡桃花……

虽然张思源总为廖效浓的所谓桃花吃醋，但廖效浓始终觉得他才是人缘好人气高的那一个。路上碰见同专业的同学十个有八个都要跟张思源热情地打招呼，他好看、开朗、无害，天生就要招人喜欢，廖效浓不想在自己足够独立和强势之前让他因为他们的关系而失去任何一点善意、遭受任何一点非议。

廖效浓难得意识到自己在言语方面的笨拙，在开展长篇大论的阐述之前先自顾自叹一口气，没想到狗狗会错意，被踩了尾巴似的如临大敌退开一步，棒球帽檐下亮晶晶的眼睛瞪圆，实实在在演绎出瞳孔地震，偏偏在不可置信的同时又不敢在教学楼下发出太大声音，只能压着嗓子质问：……你嫌烦是不是？

不是……。廖效浓愣住了，下意识地反驳，话音没落就被张思源的动作打断。他打完篮球顺路送张思源来上课，单肩背着对方书包，手上还拿着刚才一道去买的可乐，这会儿一并被张思源夺去。张思源又把帽檐往下压，转身进教学楼之前低着头撂下最后一句话：不公开拉倒，我也没想求你烦你，上课去了。

下晚下了雨，廖效浓给张思源发消息问要不要给他送伞，对面迟迟没回，廖效浓有点没辙，他在网上看到过关于情侣争吵冷战的东西，还以为跟自己八竿子打不着，没想到今天好像也陷入这种局地。也删删改改地编辑过几次消息，最后又不知道该不该发过去，一整晚都心神不宁，游戏送了几次人头后被室友骂了一顿踢出队，后来在室友的追问中吞吞吐吐地说自己跟一个朋友闹了矛盾不知道该怎么办，再问详情又不肯细说，于是几个直男七嘴八舌地讲了一阵子也没给出什么有效建议，话题不了了之。

廖效浓的焦虑持续到第二天上午，终于下定决心，估摸着到张思源起床的时间点直接上门道歉。他正酝酿着腹稿呢，就被下了早课回来的室友吵吵嚷嚷地打断了思绪：哇靠！廖效浓，楼下有美女找你！我说约我们浓哥的美女多了去了，他都不见的，结果美女说她是你女朋友，让我转告就行了。你不仗义啊，什么时候找的女朋友？

啊？廖效浓自己也懵逼，一边盘算着有什么女性朋友会给自己开这种玩笑，一边换了鞋就准备出门下楼。

到一楼一看，外面是站了个女生，长头发，薄薄的刘海，戴口罩，上身是宽松的黑色卫衣，胳膊浅色拼接，袖口松紧褶出一圈小小的花边，下面是格纹半身长裙，偏中性的短靴。

廖效浓还没走近，先认出了她那双短靴和手上拿的黑色小包——张思源的、曾被他们嘲笑过“有点娘”于是压箱底的、两件时尚单品。

廖效浓大脑一片空白，一时间不知该不该继续往前走，但女生迎了上来，亲昵地挽住他胳膊，眉毛被修得细细弯弯，大眼睛在恰到好处的眼妆修饰下越发动人，难怪戴着口罩、没穿得前凸后翘却被室友直呼美女，眼前的人的确担得起这个称呼，但当她尖着嗓子嗲里嗲气轻声道“哥哥带我逛学校好不好？公开女朋友总没问题了吧”时廖效浓只觉得眼前一黑。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

张思源女装出门，居然真的有模有样。廖效浓神游太空地想。

他在同学注视中跟“小女友”手牵手逛了一圈学校的人工湖，不知张思源是提前试过步态还是得幸于宽松有垂感的森系衣服，小鸟依人地挨过来也不违和。

而张思源也真的像只小鸟，叽叽喳喳地讲他是如何找校外活动认识的姐姐帮忙化妆选衣服、如何跟人扯谎说变装是为了整蛊，又说浓浓浓刚才右边走过去的那个是不是你班上的她看了我好久。

廖效浓被他扯袖子拽回神，低头凑过去听他说话，一瞬间又被他笑盈盈的眼睛蛊晃了神，本就不富裕的语言能力再度离家出走：……啊、是、好像是。

难怪女孩子要化妆，要把睫毛弄得弯弯翘翘长长，要把眼线拉长上挑，要晕开亮闪闪的眼影，这些真的能蛊人。张思源戴美瞳了吗？瞳仁看上去有点灰有点浅，光能透过去似的。

湖边往来的人少，张思源把音量压得很低，也不再像刚开始一样故意尖着嗓子说话作弄廖效浓，他的声音被口罩闷得沙沙软软，跟平时很不像——可能是因为平时他们说话也并不把声音压得这么低，低到有点像气音了，又低到像张思源在床上咬着他肩膀含在嘴里的呜咽。

这个想法和当下的场景很不搭，但廖效浓不想收回思绪，下流想法好像是唯一能将他从此刻的僵硬中拯救出来的办法，于是他专心地打量张思源，开始好奇他口罩下面的妆是不是也和露出来的部分一样精致，接着又注意到他卫衣胸口处两道非常不明显的细微印痕。

廖效浓疑惑了一阵，突然不知为何福至心灵，无师自通地伸手搂上对方肩膀，隔着布料摸出里面肩带的痕迹，事实印证猜想反而让他触电般缩回手指，大庭广众下仅是这个想法就让他脸发烫：是胸罩，张思源穿了胸罩，那两道细细的痕迹是因为空杯，上边缘撑着卫衣留的印。

他陡然升起危机感，不想让张思源待在这个所谓的校内约会圣地，除他之外不该有人能看见这些，不该有任何其他人能发现他的小男友因为占有欲作祟而可爱到爆地化妆穿裙子扮女生跟他出门，甚至还穿了胸罩（尽管他的担忧根本就是杞人忧天）。

他攥紧了张思源的手，后者疑惑地抬眼看他：唔、怎么了？

等下去我宿舍吧？我室友没课，这个点应该都在网吧。廖效浓说。

男生宿舍的门卫监管十分松散，有事带女朋友去自己宿舍的情况也并不罕见，很多时候这个行动不只是为了发挥“找个地方待着聊聊天或是等人办事”这种实际意义，更是为了在上楼和穿过走廊的过程中向熟人无声地宣告“哥们是有对象的人”，或者“这个美女是我女朋友”。

所以张思源高兴得眼睛一亮，忙不迭答应下来。这正合他心意，他今天就是想让廖效浓的所有朋友以及潜在情敌都知道廖效浓是有主的。系草级别的帅哥领着女朋友逛学校去宿舍这种事值得在茶余饭后被人口口相传好几天，最终将情敌都扼杀在萌芽中。

廖效浓的宿舍楼张思源可太熟了，但装小女生遮遮掩掩地藏在对方身边从正门溜进去还是头一回，在对方同学八卦的注视下穿过楼道和走廊也让他觉得有意思极了，于是进宿舍后反而头一回感到平淡起来，又突然不知该做什么，平时都是大大咧咧霸占廖效浓的桌子和床，打游戏看电影吃外卖都怡然自得，今天的装扮却让他不得不拘谨地站在门口无所适从。

一路上都得意洋洋又努力装得温顺可人的小女友进门以后竟然紧张起来，这样的反差让廖效浓觉得可爱，喉结上下滚动着做了个吞咽动作把笑声咽下去，又清清嗓子，这才郑重其事地把张思源牵过来：本来想像那些情侣一样去逛街、看电影、吃晚饭，但是今天看见你就很难忍住，大白天去开房又有点太……

廖效浓囫囵地把最后几个字带过去，在面对面的近距离下低头单纯无辜地冲张思源眨了眨眼，继续道：然后想到宿舍没人，而我们又没在宿舍做过。

他最后半句话念得很轻很慢，但张思源还是没能反应过来，在宿舍做——他乖到从没想过这样的事，更何况他今天可是……穿了全套的女装。

廖效浓冰冰凉凉的手指已经从衣服下摆摸进去，手掌托住他后腰施力往自己怀里带，顺着凹陷的腰窝背沟摸到内衣搭扣，张思源猛然一缩，动静大到整个人像只兔子撞进廖效浓怀里，他又惊又怕地小心翼翼抬眼看廖效浓的反应，对上对方镇定含笑的双眼，才意识到自己被戏耍，廖效浓早就不知怎么的发现他穿了内衣，说想做是故意要看他笑话。

他羞恼极了，脸颊涨红，鼻翼渗出细细密密的汗珠，廖效浓摘他口罩时他极不配合地扭头，口红蹭着网纱在嘴边留下一道红痕。

口红是比他平时唇色深了不少的红粉色，水润润地覆在唇上，廖效浓看出来了，他口罩下面的妆原本应该也是足够精致的，可惜现在粉底顺着鼻梁的细汗浮上来，口红蹭到嘴边上，眼睛也不知道是不是因为生气，雾蒙蒙地泛水光。

他气势汹汹地瞪廖效浓，但很快就泄下气来，廖效浓气定神闲地撸着他后脑勺的头发安抚，另一只手勾住搭扣玩了玩却并不着急解开，他好像被裹进一片棉花云，再怎么气愤跳脚都没用。

张思源认命了，衔住廖效浓的下唇咬了几下当发泄，又被迫在对方给他脱卫衣的时候松开。裙子更好脱，后腰拉链一拉就滑下来，廖效浓退后坐到床上，从上到下看清全貌后也吃惊地吸了一口气。

——不只是胸罩，是成套的少女内衣，有小小的蕾丝边和蝴蝶结，远不到艳俗的地步，低腰的三角内裤里裹着鼓鼓囊囊的一团，在廖效浓毫不收敛的注视下逐渐发硬发烫，半勃的性器被束缚在内裤里形成明显的柱形轮廓。

张思源太瘦，瘦到最小号的少女内衣也空杯，能稍稍鼓起来全靠它自带的一层海绵。他骨架不像女生，脱了衣服就无处可藏，胳膊腰腹和大腿肌肉线条流畅又不似女生那样绵软，可让廖效浓更加兴奋的正是这种突兀。他真有精心准备过，把自己打理得光溜溜，被廖效浓从会阴拨开内裤才看到性器周围留下的一小片修剪得短短的打着卷的耻毛。

廖效浓凑得很近，笑起来呼气都能让张思源感受到，他又瑟缩一下，想把腿更加并拢，廖效浓干脆贴上去，于是龟头刚脱离布料束缚就进了潮热的口腔，在对方熟稔的舔舐吮吸下止不住地往外冒水。廖效浓用舌头把那些清液舔开，舌面剐蹭铃口再打着圈舔到柱身，把性器一大半都裹进嘴里，直直抵住喉咙口。

张思源非常紧张，他的手被廖效浓引导着放到人后脑勺上，掌心是对方细软的发丝，但他不敢往下压也不敢往后扯，怎么都怕让廖效浓不舒服。

这会儿他居然比平时更乖更胆小，完全没了之前逛学校宣示主权时神气扬扬的气势。想到这一点，廖效浓不免感到好笑，不再指望乖仔能主动做出什么，干脆自己收紧喉口卖力吞咽起来。

口交这种方式一方有多难受另一方才能又多爽，所以廖效浓非常具有自我牺牲精神，嘴巴张到最大尝试容纳更多，舌头在狭小的可活动范围内尽力舔舐柱身脉络，铃口吐出的透明液体被喉咙条件反射地收缩着吞咽，嘴巴照顾不到的下半部分就用手去照顾，他越离得近越感受到张思源皮肤上若有若无的香味不像香水，像女孩子会用的身体乳液，耻毛摸起来也是毛茸茸软乎乎的一小团，很难想象这个人做了这么细致的准备根本不是为了做爱，并且现在还因为口交而手足无措地楞在这里。

对张思源来说，现在他算是赤裸裸地站在廖效浓的宿舍里，身上那套迟迟没被脱掉的内衣根本算不上遮蔽物，唯一的用处只是加重了羞耻感。

被这样戏弄就已经够让他红眼眶的了，他还要忍着不往对方舒服得要命的嘴巴里横冲直撞。他想退出来，喉咙口挤压的快感让他在射精边缘忍耐了很久，但廖效浓十分委屈地唔了一声，不愿意放开他似的。

张思源顿了一下，精液就一半入了廖效浓的嘴，一半在人唇和下颚蹭了一遭。

至少现在廖效浓看起来也没那么衣冠整整了，这让张思源感到些许平衡和放松，委屈劲儿也涌上来，搂住廖效浓的脖子张开腿跨坐到他身上就想贴着他的肩窝蹭着他的脸撒娇。

廖效浓别开脸闷声呛咳的同时还要揉揉他的脑袋捏捏他的后颈安抚，像在哄小孩子。

他俯身帮张思源脱了短靴，薄薄的皮质软靴在视觉上还蛮显小，这过程真让廖效浓想到曾经帮亲戚家小孩子穿脱鞋袜的场景，张思源现在看起来比小孩子更容易哭出来。

乖哦，自己坐上来。他忍不住把声音放轻放柔，仰面躺到床上，大腿往上颠了下示意张思源再往床上来些。

张思源刚射完，腿根发软，直接手脚并用地往前爬了两步然后支起身子跨坐在廖效浓身上，股缝压着对方硬挺挺的性器，低头去解他腰带拉他裤链，到了廖效浓脱裤子的时候才不得已地抬了下屁股方便人把裤子蹬掉，然后又坐上去。

他内裤细软的布料被人前端的液体濡湿一小片，他发现廖效浓似乎根本就不打算让他脱掉这套内衣，两腿中间的布料被拨到旁边后现在拧得像一股细绳，把腿根磨出看上去可怜兮兮的一道红印，在廖效浓的腿间蹭了几下之后连后面的部分也要拧起来嵌进股缝了。张思源努力去忽略这种不适，羞耻到顶点让他有点破罐破摔了，既然廖效浓真的想看那就看吧。

身边没有套和润滑剂，廖效浓以前也没想过他们会仓促地在宿舍做爱，好在枕头边上有小半管护手霜，他全挤了出来。膏体没润滑剂那么水，在手心有点油又有点黏，好在花木调的香味不浓郁，用量这么多也不刺鼻。

廖效浓手指伸进去的时候也弄得张思源屁股上全是，滑到在手里都托不住。后来发现好像是张思源故意在往下坐。张思源确实一向不喜欢把精力浪费在漫长的前戏上，也适应力很强，就算一开始觉得痛也很快就能放松下来。

他内壁湿热很快暖化了膏体，于是廖效浓伸进去的两指抽插揉摁都带上了黏糊糊的水声。前戏还没几分钟就让张思源不耐地觉得太周到太漫长，他有点儿急切地收缩了下穴口催促，说话的时候却羞赧到不敢看廖效浓眼睛：你快点。

他惜字如金，三个字说完就抿上唇线，从下颚到脖颈都绷得紧紧的，拉出细长的线条，喉结凸出，像个锐利陡峭的小山丘，跟他垂在肩上的长发对比起来也让廖效浓觉得极有意思。

好咯……进来了。廖效浓低声应他。

这人脆生生的嗓音平时只让张思源觉得清爽，但现在刻意压低至气音就让人心痒起来，气息从耳边掠过便是一阵战栗，从被衔着舔咬的耳根过电到头皮，简直头发丝儿都要滋滋地烧起来。

张思源被托着屁股稳稳当当地跨坐在人身体两侧，肉刃前端挤入狭窄的穴口熨平褶皱，被绞紧收缩着往里吃。廖效浓还在偏头揣度他神色拿捏进退尺度，张思源就腰身一沉将人完全吃进体内。

借体位优势不用怎么卖力便可进到深处，廖效浓不急不缓地顶弄起来，一边感受着张思源紧致的甬道逐渐放松湿软，一边在人锁骨舔了一遭嘬出一溜红印。他兴致勃勃往下探索，手指在张思源背后勾住肩带往上拉，前面空荡荡的两个罩杯就被扯上去，下边缘下边缘的松紧带立刻在张思源胸口上勒了道红印出来。

张思源觉得自己的身材实在平板到没什么看头，骨架太小导致他即使跟廖效浓一块儿跑健身房也没练出一样匀称漂亮的肌肉。内衣被扯到乳头上面才让胸口被勒出了道肉痕，像小女孩刚发育的胸脯，虽然鼓起来的部分其实并不似乳房那样绵软。

但廖效浓显然对他这幅样子很有兴致，唇舌驻于乳珠咬磨，舌面压着刮过去再一卷连乳晕一道裹进嘴里吮吸逗人挺胸迎合，为此闷声发笑，张思源看不到他眼睛也知道他此刻笑弯了眼睛的样子绝对够纯情够好看，他觉得廖效浓有化一切下流为纯情的能力，归根结底还是因为长得太正。

他感到有点骄傲，决定原谅廖效浓对这套内衣的过分执着，挺起胸来迎上去，让茶粉色的蕾丝边、缀着小小的草莓刺绣的海绵垫连同他挺立发硬的乳首一起贴到人面前给他品尝。

廖效浓在玩他上面的时候下面的性器也没停下，变换角度摸索到前列腺戳刺几下，而后在深深浅浅的抽插中连带着碾过这一点。实在是舒服得过分了，张思源前面自己的东西又立起来，他也不动手，任由硬挺灼热的部位一下一下蹭廖效浓的小腹。

敏感点被持续刺激，张思源闷声喘了几声，从腿根到膝盖都爽得发颤，就连这个本应该由承受方主导的体位他都被操到没力气撑起腰胯来自己动，纯粹由着廖效浓拿捏尺度往他身体里送，在对方高潮前加快了抽插力度的时刻大腿抖得几乎支不起来，只能任人扣着腰把他摁死在身上，囊袋合着融化的护手霜跟肠液在股缝拍打出稠响，龟头热辣地碾过前列腺生有一副要操进胃里的气势。

廖效浓射了很多，比体温稍低的液体灌入带来另一种刺激，张思源里面一阵阵地收缩想含紧，吮着龟头吃干净，要不是他刚刚被口射过一次现在肯定也要射了。

高潮余韵让廖效浓有点懒洋洋，正要用手去帮张思源，就听见门锁不合时宜地发出转动声。


End file.
